


Till There's No Way to Know Where You End and Where I Begin

by silv3rbloodalch3mist



Series: Come On, Take Me Home [2]
Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: F/M, Gajevy Smut Week, PWP
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-15
Updated: 2014-08-15
Packaged: 2018-02-13 06:35:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,878
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2140797
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/silv3rbloodalch3mist/pseuds/silv3rbloodalch3mist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Aside from things she had read, Levy wasn’t well-versed in the dance of morning-after sex, but she quickly discovered that it wasn’t a frantic thing." [For the prompt, "Afterglow"]</p>
            </blockquote>





	Till There's No Way to Know Where You End and Where I Begin

**Author's Note:**

> So much morning sex in the fandom today lol. Again, this technically takes place in Nest Fic verse because I don't know how to write canon fic anymore, but it could work for either. Title from the song "Fade Into You" by Clare Bowen and Sam Palladio.

Levy wasn’t a “morning after” kind of girl. The few sexual relationships she had had in the past had all involved a brief tumble in the sheets, a recovery period that sometimes involved cuddling, sometimes napping, and then she would head home and spend the night in her own bed. For some reason, the thought of sleeping at another person’s home after sex had just never appealed to her.

But as she slowly came to and became aware of the strong arm wrapped around her hips, she couldn’t help but think that she wouldn’t mind waking up like this more often.

The hotel-regulation sheets were soft against her bare skin, a stark contrast to the rough, scarred skin pressed against her back. Levy could feel Gajeel’s slow breathing against her shoulder blade, skimming over the sensitive skin of her scars and making goosebumps rise on her skin. She was sore all over - mostly in her hips - but it was a good kind of sore; the ache of a woman that had been thoroughly pleasured.

The thought of it made her shiver happily.

The mission they had finished the day before had been a simple one, more of an excuse to get out of Magnolia with Gajeel while the rest of Shadowgear was out of town visiting distant family and Pantherlily was staying in the Exceed camp for a few days. The knowing looks as they had left the guild hadn’t phased her, if anything she just walked taller. It seemed like everyone had known of her intentions, save for the man next to her.

Levy loved him to death, but seriously, he could be so obtuse when he wanted to be.

The rogue mage they had set out to find had barely put up a good fight, and they were finished before the sun had even kissed the horizon. Once they had been paid and the mage locked up, Gajeel had looked with the train station with an expression of dread, making Levy laugh as she suggested they find a hotel and head back in the morning instead of forcing him on a train for the second time in one day. Her motives had once again flown over his head, and Levy was fairly certain that he hadn’t gotten a clue until she had him pressed against the closed door of their hotel room, her fingers tangled in his hair and her teeth tugging gently on his lower lip.

What had followed was the most counterproductive attempt at stripping another person Levy had ever experienced. She hadn't been able to stop giggling as his large fingers fumbled with the button of her jeans, and whenever she had tried to get some of his clothes off, he would distract her with his mouth until she was shaking too hard to do much of anything.

They had found their rhythm soon enough, and Levy could still remember the way her Dragon Slayer’s back had arched off the bed as she had maneuvered his length into her slick body, the two of them fitting together like pieces of a puzzle.

A soft snuffle brought her out of her thoughts, and Levy smiled as she felt lips press against her shoulder, the arm around her hips tightening its grip.

“Morning,” she said, reaching back to scratch his hip gently. He hummed in response, his lips slowly working their way to her neck.

“Mornin’,” Gajeel murmured, and she could feel the curve of his smile across his lips. “It’s about six,” he said, and she pouted.

“There isn’t even a clock in here, how do you do that?” she asked, and his chuckles rumbled against her back.

“Not tellin’,” he teased. “Need to have a few secrets left, don’t I?”

“Butt," she accused.

“Mmm, yes.” Levy yelped as a broad hand found the curve of her ass, squeezing gently and making something low in her stomach flare with heat as he laughed. She smacked his hip, making him laugh harder. Once he had calmed down, Levy rolled onto her back, looking up at him for the first time that morning.

His hair was a right mess, and she would have teased him if not for the pure contentment and adoration on his face. His lips were pulled up in that lopsided smile he only saved for her, and she found herself smiling brightly back in response. His nose nudged against her temple and her fingers curled around the back of his neck.

“How ya feelin’?” he asked, his voice a husky drawl, and Levy shivered again.

“Good sore,” she responded, giggling as his fingers slowly moved up from her hips to the curve of her waist. “You?”

“My back’s all tingly,” he admitted, and Levy couldn’t help but smirk as she remembered dragging her nails down his back in the heat of the moment. “Some warning would have been nice,” he teased, and she smiled innocently at him.

“But you liked it, right?” she asked, and his answer was to catch her lips with his. Though she had surprised him, she had been sure to ask him multiple times to make sure he really was okay and ready, and his response had been enthusiastic affirmation every time.

Their relationship was still a fairly new thing, the scars from the Grand Magic Games just beginning to fade, and Levy had been worried it was all too soon. But she had wanted to share this with him; the incomparable feeling of being so closely intertwined to another human being, love and sweat and sparking magic curling around them as they made love. Last night had been so much more than she could have hoped, and she was eager to repeat the experience.

“Very much,” he murmured when he pulled away, looking down at her with dark eyes as her breathing grew heavy, her bare chest heaving. Her arms worked their way around his neck and she tugged him down to her, intent on stealing more kisses when she felt something shift against her hip. She hummed curiously as she moved her hip, and Gajeel’s hiss alerted her to exactly what part of him she was moving against.

His ears turned red as she grinned up at him, and he gently shoved her back onto her side so that she was facing away from him again. “Oh, shuddup,” he grumbled, and she laughed.

“I didn’t say anything!”

“Ya were giving me that look!”

“What look?”

“The look ya gave when ya pinned me to the wall, ya brat,” he growled playfully and she just laughed again.

“You weren’t getting any of my hints, I had to take a direct route,” Levy said with a shrug, grinning as he grumbled under his breath behind her.

“I’m gonna direct _your_ route-”

“That doesn’t make sense~,” she sang playfully, only to inhale sharply when his hand slipped off her waist and instead ghosted over her breast, catching her nipple between two long fingers. She hummed softly, arching into his hand as his lips found her neck again. “ _Mmm_ , what happened to the shy virgin from last night?” she teased, and Gajeel huffed against the sensitive rim of her ear, making her shudder.

“Pretty sure virgin doesn’t apply anymore,” he said, and she could practically feel him smirking.

“And who do you have to thank for that?” Levy asked, grabbing onto his arm to anchor herself as he tugged on her nipple gently, making her arch further.

Her hips pressed back against his, and his breath stuttered out as she rubbed against his quickly hardening cock. “Levy,” he groaned, and a smirk curled on her lips.

“Exactly,” she purred.

Aside from things she had read, Levy wasn’t well-versed in the dance of morning-after sex, but she quickly discovered that it wasn’t a frantic thing. It was slow exploration, less frenzy and more heat. It was the husky morning drawl of his voice as his fingers found her core - her voice shaking as she told her lover exactly how to move to make her fall apart - and sunlight spilling across their skin as her fingers closed around his shaft, making him moan against her back.

It wasn’t long until Gajeel was lifting her leg gently to hook over his hip, his cock rubbing against her folds and making her tremble. “Someone’s a fast learner,” Levy said, a hint of desperation in her voice as the hottest part of him lay thickly across her thigh. She was gripping the sheets, twisting them mercilessly in her fists.

“I have a good teacher,” he murmured against her cheekbone, gripping her hip with his free hand as he grinded against her. The head of him caught on her entrance for a moment, and she moaned loudly. Releasing her death hold on the sheets, she reached down to guide his cock to her core on his next roll forward. His breath caught, and his grip on her hip trembled. “Sure?” he asked, and she nodded.

“The contraceptive potion is effective for twenty-four hours,” she informed him, and he kissed the edge of her jaw as he slid into her. Levy muffled her moan in her pillow, her nails digging into the back of his hand as she adjusted to his girth inside her, the new angle hitting something inside her that made her quake. Gajeel’s forehead was pressed against her shoulder, his panting breaths making the sweat on her skin cool rapidly.

“God, Lev,” he groaned, and she whined as his hips thrusted. The rhythm they set was slow, but deep, and it didn't take long for Levy to come to her shuddering end; her body clenching down around his cock and sending the Dragon Slayer into a fit of muttered curses. His hips snapped into hers and he soon followed after her, his heat settling warmly inside her body as he panted against her back.

"I'm never gonna get used to this," he murmured, and Levy smiled contently.

"Love you too," she teased tiredly, and Gajeel responded by nipping at her shoulder and sending her into peals of laughter. She could already feel herself start to fall back asleep, and she didn't protest as Gajeel maneuvered her to lay on top of him, her small body curled against his.

"Ya want some room service for breakfast?" he asked, and Levy shrugged. "Come on Lev, don't fall asleep on me."

"You're the one that moved me."

"Ya know what I mean, ya cheeky brat." She giggled softly, kissing the soft skin over his heart and grinning as she felt it skip a beat against her lips. His large hand carded through her hair, and she melted against him. Levy wiggled until she was stretched out on top of him, her arms folded across his collarbone and under her cheek as she watched the morning light reflect off his piercings. He glanced down at her, one corner of his lips pulling up.

“Hey,” he murmured teasingly, and she giggled.

“Hey,” she responded. The smaller mage pulled herself up so that she was leaning over his face. “You still want to head back to the guild today?” Levy asked, biting her lower lip.

Gajeel just laughed before pulling her down, his _“Hell no”_ muttered against her grinning lips.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> For those of you who haven't read my smut before, the contraceptive potion is a thing I'll mention a lot. Also, no dubious consent here, only happy, fully-consenting adults. 
> 
> And as for how Gajeel always knows what time it is in my fics, it's because he can feel where the earth is at in its rotation thanks to all the metal ore in the earth. He also has an internal compass that's 100 percent accurate, because he can feel where the magnetic pole are. Come on, /Iron/ Dragon Slayer? He's probably got the coolest perks out of all of them (Natsu can what, act as a heater?).


End file.
